


The Best Christmas Gift

by Titti



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red was the color of the season, the color of Christmas. Dexter didn't have to act, he loved red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Gift

Life was acting, and Harry had taught him the importance of acting normal. He had Rita, the perfect girlfriend, too broken to see the real him. She came with two children, who actually liked him. Children could be so innocent at times, and eventually would grow up, but for the moment, he had a normal family.

There was also Debra, who was a little dysfunctional, not in 'I want to kill' way, but more 'I want you to like me, me, me' way, but sisters were supposed to be a little strange, and brothers weren't supposed to truly understand them, which made things perfect for them.

When Christmas came around, Harry taught him to celebrate. Even though Dexter didn't believe in God and even though Miami was bathed in sunlight, the lights went out, the tree went up, and Dexter sang off key about snow and jingle bells.

But sometimes, he didn't need to hide behind a mask. Red was the color of the season, the color of Christmas. Dexter didn't have to act, he loved red. When he finally made the first cut in Rudy's perfect face, he didn't have to act either: he'd gotten the best Christmas gift.


End file.
